


A Train Ride to Remember

by HeroFizzer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Boots - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Squirting, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24192742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Akira's concerns that Ann and Makoto were attacked on a train are squelched easily by his fellow Thieves, as they explain they wanted to meet with him in such a lewd fashion. Even with this knowledge, Akira can't help but butt in, wanting the girls and their new school uniforms to himself. (Commissioned)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 18





	A Train Ride to Remember

It was surprisingly lonely without Morgana hanging around in his backpack. The train rides to and from school were a mundane experience, especially without someone to talk to. Unfortunately for Akira, the cat had decided to stay home on ‘reconnaissance’, whatever that was meant to be. For all he knew, the cat was likely sticking around for dropped fatty tuna, since he had been lacking in some from the few trips they made to the sushi restaurant.

Adjusting his glasses, Akira sighed. As he stood in the crowded train car, he was stiff in almost all of his joints, with almost no way to move around and stretch out. And with nobody to talk to, he was bored out of his mind. A rare moment for the Phantom Thief, but as they were between missions, having conquered a Palace and finished the current crop of requests in Mementos, there really was nothing else to think about. Except, perhaps, the girls in his group, particularly Ann and Makoto.

A smirk finally formed on his lips. He couldn’t help but think about the new dress code that had been given to the girls’ outfits, as their attire for school had changed almost overnight. It was said to be inspired by Gekkoukan Academy uniforms, but his research didn’t pull up any students that looked like that. While no particular reason was given, Akira found himself secretly enjoying the new aesthetic, consisting of a long sleeved blouse, a red bow tied around the collar, long black skirt and knee-high boots that combined to leave just a little bit of skin left to admire.

Granted, while the footwear was never specific before, it was odd that the girls were told to wear knee high boots in general. Still, so long as he enjoyed it, he wasn’t going to make any complaints.

It was then that Akira realized, at some point on the way to school the other students at Shujin eventually came on the same train that led to the Academy, so he was bound to see Makoto and Ann at some point. He had seen them at the last stop, but never actually saw them get on the train. “They couldn’t be on another car, could they?” Akira said to himself.

Peeking over the sea of businessmen and students, he looked for that familiar blonde hair, a sure sign that the Swedish foreign student was on board. Makoto’s hair band might have been easy to spot as well, but surely Ann’s locks were much more noticeable in a crowd. To his luck, he spotted her in the far back end of the train car, making his way over to talk with them. It would at least pass the time until they arrived at school, just having something to talk about as they waited to reach their stop.

Slowly, he made his way around the people surrounding him, being cautious not to bump into anyone and disrupt their day. Again, with how tightly compact the car was with passengers, there was barely enough elbow room for him to shuffle through. He did at least get closer to his friends, hoping to discuss something with them other than Phantom Thief business. Akira was definitely curious as to what they thought about their new outfits, given how sudden the change came, and how they compared to the previous Shujin outfits.

As he managed to get through the last clearing,and the two students were more visible to his sight, Akira noticed that their faces seemed a bit flush. Adjusting his glasses, he studied them from his current position on the car, wondering what could be wrong with them. Perhaps they ate something that didn’t agree with their stomachs on the way to the last stop. There was a pretty bad sushi shop on the way here, one he knew served some pretty bad octopus crackers. Perhaps he should have warned them about it beforehand.

But no, that didn’t seem to be the case, at least not from what Akira could see. There seemed to be someone in the far back area with them, one that he couldn’t recognize. But he didn’t seem to look like anyone Joker knew, and that made him all the more curious. What could Ann and Makoto be doing so far out with that person?

Seeing the number of people he was going to have to get through, Akira grumbled to himself, realizing how big a pain this was just to get to the other side. A lot of “Excuse mes” were had at his expense, with the number of people he was pissing off growing at an exponential rate. It was a lot on his conscience, but he just had to see what was going on back there. Needless to say, he was more than upset with what he saw his model friend and senpai getting up to with this unrecognizable stranger.

To say the least, he was unfirated with what he was seeing, gripping the strap of his backpack tightly as his eyes remained glued to the obscenity on display.

The businessman was groping Ann, standing behind her with his body up against her back. Ann was holding onto the pole meant for standing passengers, gripping it tightly as the man kept squeezing her breasts, holding them through her new long sleeved blouse. Makoto was leaning against the back wall, just off to the side of the door between cars, her face looking just as red as Panther’s, although Akira could see now just what that was about. His senpai was also getting grabbed at, although it was her behind the businessman was going after.

Akira’s teeth clenched together, aggravated to an extreme he hadn’t felt in a while. It was Kamoshida all over again, with this older man thinking he could just grab at girls wherever he wanted, especially out here in the public transit, of all things. And it bothered Akira even more that nobody else on the train was willing to speak up and call him out for being such a pervert.

Having no other choice, Akira knew he had to act on their behalf.

Shoving through the remaining people in his way, Akira approached the businessman, seeing red in his eyes as he thought about everything Kamoshida had put his friends through. Slamming his hand on the older gentleman’s shoulder, the delinquent leaned in and growled, “Let go of them.”

“Wh-what?” the man asked, taken aback by the student’s sudden appearance.

Akira didn’t say anything else, grabbing the businessman’s arm off Ann’s breasts and twisting it around. The male student shoved him into the wall, his cheek smushed up against it while the delinquent twisted harder. “What right do you have molesting students that are so much younger than you?” he growled.

“H-Hey! You got the wrong idea, pal!” the businessman said, his voice oddly low. “Just let go of me, I promise nothing bad was going on here…”

“Liar!” hissed Akira. It was a good thing his workouts with Ren were going so well, as he may not have had the strength to pull this off otherwise.

“Akira…” came a voice from behind, tugging on his shoulder. “Let go of him, now.” Looking back, Akira saw it was his senpai, giving him the same glaring expression she had given Ryuji whenever he said something dumbfounding. It made him feel as though he had done something wrong, but he had no idea what; he thought he was saving his female friends, after all. “Akira!” Makoto hissed. “Stop it NOW. Let the man go.”

“But he’s-” Akira pivoted around, still holding the man’s arm while noticing the rest of the car was staring at him. His demeanor changed when he saw all eyes were in his direction, including Ann, who was giving him the same deadly gaze as their senpai. His face burned up as his grip loosened on the businessman, though he had no idea why he felt that way. The Phantom Thief leader thought he was doing the right thing, but this attention made him feel otherwise.

When he looked back to see the older man, he was gone, possibly sneaking to the other side of the car just to avoid him. There was irony in that, or at least that was how Akira saw it. Makoto sighed, shaking her head in disappointment. “Honestly…” she said, “there was no need to play the hero here, Akira.”

“Yeah, Akira.” Ann said, grabbing her backpack off the floor. “You should know better to leap before you look!”

“But I…” Before Akira could say anything else, the train arrived at their stop, with Ann and Makoto immediately leaving the male student behind. They didn’t say a word to him, leaving the team leader all the more confused. He would go after them, but it was for the best he waited until everyone else and their judgmental glares were off so he didn’t feel the attention on him for much longer.

##

“So, what do you think of the new uniforms?”

During the lunch period, Ann met with Makoto in the school courtyard, sitting over by the vending machines under the shade. The incident from the morning may have passed in their minds, but Panther especially was looking to avoid Akira since he sat behind her in class. She was, naturally, not in the mood to deal with him.

“I’d say they’re very formal,” Makoto said, running her hand over the skirt to smooth out the wrinkles, “although it certainly washes different from the old ones.”

“Yeah, but...they actually issued us to wear boots with them?” Ann asked, lifting her foot up to admire the knee-high footwear. “I mean, that’s kind of...odd. We’re not allowed to wear our own shoes?”

“That I couldn’t tell you.” Makoto said before sipping her diet drink. “The principal hasn’t exactly been willing to share certain details since I told him the Phantom Thieves are just.”

“Not a surprise. I guess that...uh…” Ann paused as she and Makoto spotted a certain figure before them, on his hands and knees while bowing in their direction. There was an awkward pregnant pause in the air, with the girls staring at their leader in this state, unclear what he was doing.

“Sorry about earlier.” he finally said.

Makoto exhaled, “Okay...do you know what exactly you’re sorry for? Or understand why we’re upset in the first place?”

“...Not exactly, no.” Akira said, lifting his head up.

“It figures.”

“Okay, Akira,” Ann said, crossing her legs before her fellow student, “explain to us, what was going on in your head when you attacked that guy?”

“What else can I say?” asked Akira, getting off of his knees to stand before the female students. “It looked like he was sexually assaulting you both. I know you two could handle yourselves, but I thought about-”

“And there’s the rub.” said Makoto, pointing at him with her beverage in hand. “Akira, if we didn’t want that guy all over us, don’t you think you’d see me pushing him against the wall myself?”

Ann nodded, smiling. “You said it yourself, if we actually were in any danger we would have done something before you even came around. It’s sweet of you, but you really do need to read the room better.”

“Especially seeing as you’re trying to CLEAR your criminal record, not add to it.” Makoto reminded him.

As he put two and two together, it was more obvious to Akira. “Wait, are you saying you guys were okay with what he was doing?”

“Yup!” Ann said. “He was actually pretty polite about it, approaching us and asking if it was cool for him to do. It makes all the difference how he handled it compared to Kamoshida pushing himself onto everyone.”

“I guess I never thought of it like that.” Akira sighed, realizing just how much worse he made everything. “Well, now that I understand, I’m sorry. Sincerely.”

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, with Ann and Makoto standing up from the bench. “Your concern is appreciated, Akira,” she said, “but please, don’t do it again. Otherwise, you’ll be calling me Queen in more than just the Metaverse when I get a hold of Panther’s whip.”

“R-Right…” Akira gulped, already seeing a taste of what he could expect after seeing Ann fight with that whip. He let the two leave first, contemplating how he would have to fulfill their request.

Easier said than done…

##

The next day, things seemed to be at ease with Akira and the two girls, as they were comfortable standing with him as they waited for the train to school. They were having simple conversations with him as well, regarding Featherman and how they were getting into it thanks to Futaba. All the while, Akira studied the new uniforms Ann and Makoto wore carefully, unable to look away as he admired their aesthetics. The boots especially were his greatest interest, as he developed a desire for them that he never thought he would.

As the train pulled up, Akira spotted the businessman from the previous day, noticing that he was rubbing his arm as he held onto his briefcase. It was obviously a remnant of their encounter the day before, likely still aching from how hard the delinquent squeezed it. The fact he was staring at the girls told him that there were plans to continue where they left off yesterday, and Akira was looking to abide by the request of his peers and back off. But as they boarded the train, he couldn’t help but realize that there was an urge washing over him. Perhaps it was how Ann and Makoto looked, but knowing they were fine with the public groping made him think hard about it.

If they were all right with it, would they be fine with him instead of the businessman?

Making sure he was close to Makoto and Ann, Akira stood by them closely, awaiting the businessman to try and make a move over to them. He could see the older man’s eager eyes coming their way, prompting the male student to leer in his direction. Recalling what happened last time he was close to the delinquent, the businessman backed off, staying away from the group of students for the remainder of the trip.

The sudden backing away from the businessman perplexed Makoto, who was first to notice. “Akira!” Makoto growled. “What did I say about-” A gasp escaped her lips, interrupting the chastising lecture she was about to give him before he reached around to grope her breasts, admiring how the fabric of her blouse felt against his hands. Ann, standing before them, was equally surprised, as they hadn’t thought him to be so interested in doing this public display of affection for himself.

Ann held her backpack tightly, her cheeks growing red as she watched on. Her head turned on occasion to ensure that nobody could see her friends getting perverted in a public setting. It was no different from the day before when the businessman fondled them, but Akira was different; he didn’t quite have the experience to be so sexually discrete in public. Her gaze went to Makoto’s breasts when she was certain they were safe, watching as her classmate fondled her breasts through the new school blouse.

“Okay…” sighed Makoto, her eyes shut as her cheeks turned flush from his touch. “Okay, you’re doing...surprisingly well, Akira. Really smooth…” He silently praised Kawakami’s massage sessions with him as he continued to rub his senpai’s boobs, as it was her services that he learned just how to give a proper rubdown. Akira felt her bra through the smooth fabric of the uniform’s top, giving her breasts a firm squeeze that caused her to mewl.

“Careful…” Ann whispered, lowering her hands over her crotch, her own urges rising to the surface. “Keep your voice down, we can’t afford to have anyone spot us after yesterday.”

Akira nodded, breathing through his nostrils as he continued to massage Makoto’s boobs. The council president bit her lower lip as the male student pecked at her ear, his lips pressing into the one side repeatedly. The action caused his senpai to breathe more heavily, keeping her mouth shut as her nostrils flared up. Her body jolted as Akira leaned into her ear, using his teeth to bite down on the lobe. She continued to shiver as he lightly grinded away at the tissue, humming as he pushed in on her chest. His touch was more than she could have expected, as if he properly knew his way around a woman’s body.

For a moment, Ann forgot that she was even supposed to be on lookout, her gaze towards Makoto and Akira intensifying while he fondled their senpai. Her finger twirled around the hair at the end of her pigtail, watching intently at the display before her. She squeezed her hand between her thighs, biting her lower lip as she saw Makoto’s back arch forward. The council president backed her ass into Akira’s crotch, rubbing against him as she showed a slight form of dominance over him. She didn’t turn to face him, only keeping her backside against him to encourage him even more. While his teeth remained on her earlobe, his breath released on her skin, causing Makoto to moan as it blew into her.

After some time, the council president felt Akira’s bulge finally pushing against his pants, effectively rubbing against her rear. Even with two different articles of clothing between them, Makoto managed to use her ass to massage the bulge, which prompted the leader to bite down harder on her earlobe without thinking. This prompted a squeak from Makoto, covering her mouth to avoid letting the rest of the car hear her by accident. She could see the businessman they were going to have their fun with staring on, holding his briefcase over his crotch. It was pretty clear he was enjoying the action from a distance, even if he couldn’t actively partake in it while Joker was around.

The continuous grinding the council president made against his crotch drove Akira wild, deciding that it was time to ramp things up. Keeping one hand around her breast, the wildcard brought his other one down, running it over Makoto’s body as she believed he was going to touch her rear. To her surprise, his hand went past her posterior, brushing down her black skirt and to the hem, pushing it up to feel at her toned legs. Akira seemed to enjoy the feeling of her thigh especially, his fingertips brushing over the skin while sending chills down Makoto’s spine.

Giving her legs a squeeze, a squeak came out of Queen’s lips, prompting her to suck on her lower lip while he played around with her muscle and tone. Akira heavily admired the physical attribute his senpai had, but there was clearly one thing he had his eye on; the boots that the girls were assigned to wear along with the new uniforms.

Squatting behind Makoto, the team leader ran his hands up and down the boots, getting a feel for the texture that they presented. The two inch heel was especially notable, being presented as formal for the aesthetic without being overly sexual. Even from where he was squatting, Akira’s attention was also on Ann’s legs, noticing how her legs looked fantastic in the same pair. As it dawned on him that his attention was drawn to the girls and their boots at school, it made him wonder if he had a thing for the apparel…

Snapping out of his trance for Makoto’s boots, his hands smoothed back over his senpai’s legs, running them over her thighs until he found the panties. With her skirt pushed up and her lower body mostly exposed, the council president gasped as she shoved it back down, with Ann standing before her so that the others on the car didn’t see her unmentionables.

“A-Akira…” Makoto said, her face turning flushed as his fingers slipped under the straps, “be careful, don’t pull down too fast…”

He heard her, but that didn’t mean he was listening. With one quick pull, Makoto’s briefs were down to her knees, resting atop her boots as her voice hitched up. Ann covered her mouth in shock, dropping her backpack with the other hand. She couldn’t resist anymore, fondling herself while she watched her classmate publicly molest their senpai.

Still eager to massage Makoto’s body parts, Akira remained squatting behind her, his hands reaching under her skirt to get a feel for her private parts. He grew nervous as he squeezed into her thighs, aware that there was no clear indicator where her snatch was while searching from behind. The whole time he had been playing things by ear, uncertain if what he was doing actually benefited her. Key indicators like her verbal response and grinding against his crotch were what helped him in understanding he was doing things right, thus he had to keep that up for as long as he could.

He continued to play around with Queen’s legs, pushing around until he had a good idea of just how close he was to reaching her muff. The senpai’s moans were the best indicator he had to getting closer, moving higher up until he reached the top of the skirt, then moving forward. As his thumb pressed into something slightly raised compared to the rest of her skin, Makoto trembled as she doubled over, her head tilting towards her shoulder as it rolled in pleasure. Akira smirked, now aware he had found her clit.

As he pushed harder into Makoto’s clitoris, he heard a sharp breath come from his senpai, her legs trembling from the touch he had against her. It was then Akira checked his watch, noticing they only had about twenty minutes before they reached their destination, and Ann had barely been given any attention. He saw how she moved her fingers between her thighs, squeezing in to hide the fact she was fiddling with herself through her skirt. She was growing restless, and the delinquent had to act fast if he wanted to please both his female friends.

Akira stood back up, giving proper attention to Makoto’s crotch as Ann remained standing before her, avoiding the gaze of the other passengers. The male student worked his hands over her clit, rubbing gently over them while he listened to his senpai hold back her sounds of arousal. Her breath was growing heavier, with his fingers brushing over the little nub for quite a while. Pushing further down, Joker was able to get a feel for her folds, pushing into them and getting some dampness on his digits in return. “You’re so wet, Makoto.” he whispered.

“I know…” she whispered, her hips pivoting back against Akira’s body. “I guess I kind of...need it right now.”

Akira’s eyes shot open as he heard that. He was completely unprepared for that kind of intimacy, even if he wanted that badly. He began to sweat profusely, nervous about exposing himself to the others on that car. But he figured so long as Ann was blocking the way, he might just be able to get away with it.

“Well? Are you going to grab that cock?” Makoto asked, brushing her hand back to meet with Akira’s groin. “Come on, Akira. Please your senpai, let me see how it is to have that dick inside of me.”

Akira chuckled. It only seemed fair that he do as the Queen asks of him.

Holding her hand, Akira twirled Makoto around until she was facing him, pulling his senpai against his body. Unzipping his pants, he pulled out his cock for the council president, who bit her lower lip in anticipation. She held her skirt up so that he could insert his member inside her, pushing her folds apart to give an idea of just how wet she had gotten.

With Queen resting her back against the middle pole, Akira slid his cock inside her snatch, with the young Nijima sibling inhaling through her nose as he stretched her canal out. It was a sensation she had felt in previous days while she and Ann were being fondled by the businessman, but his cock was much thicker in comparison. Her eyes rolled back the deeper he went, until the crown pushed against her cervix, causing another sharp gasp from her.

Akira began to hump away at Makoto, awkward as the current position was. She looked into his eyes, her mouth hanging open while she reached back for the pole to keep herself straight. Lifting her leg up with his hand, Akira made it so that they couldn’t see his member pumping into Makoto’s snatch, even if the actions were quite obvious. Ann moved herself slightly, making sure she was at an angle where nobody else would see them, even if the businessman they were intending to meet with was fully aware of what was going on in the back. To his credit, he was keeping to himself rather than outing the group of Shujin students.

None of that bothered Akira, who was fixated on pleasing Queen, her eyes shut while her jaw remained open. She breathed heavily as Joker bucked against her body, a few sharp gasps escaping her lips as they continued on, but nothing that couldn’t be heard over most of the chatter going on in the rest of their car. Her mouth began to water after a while, with saliva dripping down to her chin. The wildcard caught this, brushing his lips over the trailing sliver before pushing it up to his senpai’s mouth, holding a short kiss between them. Makoto’s leg wrapped around Akira, who could feel the leather of the boot pushing against his rear, then the heel teasing around as she felt for his crack through the fabric of his pants.

As Makoto had a tight grip around Akira, this prompted him to buck harder against her crotch, her moans muffled while echoing inside his mouth. Their tongues swirled about as he continued to drive his dick inside her pussy, causing her fluids to drip down her inner thigh while also riding down to his balls. With his pants down to his ankles, Akira didn’t have much room to move about, but he made the most of his time with Queen while they continued to act as naturally as one could while fucking on a train.

Time was getting short as they drew closer to the school stop, and Ann became all the more restless because of it. Her mouth hung open as she continued to fondle herself, groping her own breast while her hand reached under her skirt and panties, massaging her folds with a finger slipping inside. Her face was bright red, a result of the mixed feelings she had over this, aroused and embarrassed. And yet both feelings were wonderful for her, but she grew anxious, wanting a turn at Akira’s cock for herself.

After a few more minutes, Makoto pushed Akira back, using the heel of her boot to gently do so. His cock popped out of her pussy, with strands of her lubrication between them until she pivoted around. Bending over, she flipped her skirt up to show off her rear to Joker, giving it a light smack before shaking it for his pleasure. “Come on, Akira,” she whispered in a desperate tone, “fuck me like this!”

Akira did just that, pushing his tip against her folds once more. Makoto groaned as she leaned against the pole, with Joker pushing his hips more easily against her backside. Perhaps it was the angle, or the way he had stretched her out before, but his cock definitely slid inside his senpai better than it had previously. Once the base reached her ass, the wildcard pulled back, ready to hit mash on her buttons.

His hips swung into Makoto’s cheeks, prompting hard slaps of skin on skin that amazed even Ann with how loud they had become. The council president’s head curled into her chest, her mouth managing to bite down on the collar of her blouse as she took the full extent of Joker’s cock pumping into her snatch. The crown was especially aggressive to her cervix, trying to gain access to her reproductive organs without even realizing it. Her breathing grew faster as Akira picked up the pace, bucking harder against her ass while the sounds grew louder. That made Ann more nervous, as she worried the sounds would overpower the babbling mouths of the others on the train, thus blowing their cover.

Makoto was starting to seethe through her teeth, breathing into her blouse collar while she drooled onto it. The intense pounding she received from Akira was more than she expected, especially as the trail of her fluids began to grow. More of it dripped down her leg, trailing into her boot and dampening the inside. It was the least of her concern, as the most important part would arrive at the climax, when she knew she would be bound to make a larger mess of herself.

“Harder...harder…” Makoto whimpered. “I’m almost...close…”

Squeezing the pole tightly, Makoto groaned as she continued to bite her now soggy collar, with her fluids spraying out of her snatch. Akira gave one last smack against her rear, pushing his hips forward as she sucked on his lip. Ann watched in astoundment as her senpai dripped fluids onto the car floor, while her classmate continued to drain his cock of the milky fluids. Whether he came in her womb wasn’t clear until he pulled back following their climax, with his seed oozing out of her muff even as she was finished squirting her own release.

“Shit…” Ann hissed, reaching inside her backpack. Pulling out a towel, she helped Makoto onto an empty seat, letting her creamed behind sit atop it. The blonde sighed as she wiped her forehead off, relieved that nobody seemed to even notice. “Okay,” she said, checking her watch, “we have ten minutes left, Akira. Sit.”

“Okay…” said Joker, sitting next to Makoto even as his trousers were still down. Seeing how flush his senpai looked, the wildcard was taken by surprise when Ann engulfed his cock in her mouth, sucking hard on the member to not only clean the council president’s cum off, but to get her classmate hard once more.

Her tongue was great against his rod, and it showed as Akira groaned in delight. For Ann, this wouldn’t feel like she was a vacuum sucking up things in an instant, but given how little time they had before classes started she had to get him fully erect before their next stop. It was the fastest that he had ever reached total stiffness in his life, but that didn’t say very much about his sexual experiences.

Once the first dab of precum touched her tongue, Ann popped her lips off the shaft, certain that Akira was ready for her. Pivoting around, she hiked her skirt up to show off her ass, allowing him to peel her panties off for better access. The blonde then proceeded to take a seat on Joker’s lap, grunting as she gently pushed down so that his cock didn’t strain her immensely. She hummed against her closed lips until she was sitting down on his lap, reaching into her backpack for a book. The exhausted Makoto continued to sit next to them, obscuring the view of the obvious from anyone else looking over at them to see what they were doing.

As Ann pretended to read one of her books, she slowly grinded her hips against his lap, groaning while she kept her eyes on the page. Akira did his best to at least act like a boyfriend, wrapping his arms around her waist while leaning over her shoulder, deciding to look over what she was pretending to show interest in. It was in her native language of Swedish, so of course that didn’t help him understand it in any way. A drop of Ann’s waist on his lap caused him to return to focus on his own work, helping Takamaki move her waste about to get a proper rhythm going, even as she continued to grind about.

The wildcard breathed into Ann’s shoulder, resting his mouth over the fabric of her blouse to silence himself. Ann wasn’t too bothered by this, even as her fluids began to dribble out of her snatch. Akira shivered, finding the lubrication gathering on his seat, a puddle forming throughout her time on top of him. His ass was growing wet, but then again, so was Panther.

The longer she sat on top of him, Ann was getting further in heat, almost forgetting she was even holding a book in her hands. It dropped to the floor as the blonde pivoted on his lap, her legs raising up so she could sit atop Akira properly while facing his direction. Their eyes locked as Takamaki worked against his cock harder, feeling it throb against her vaginal canal. Her walls tightened up around Joker’s member, causing him to groan as he now had to adapt to the smaller space his member was contained inside. But if the leader of the Phantom Thieves could do anything well, it was his ability to adapt.

Joker lifted his ass off the seat, causing the liquids Ann secreted to splash about, especially against Makoto’s body. The council president had finally come back to reality after her short sex coma, watching as the two were getting more aggressive with one another Panther surprisingly picked up the pace just as Akira had, as if the two had suddenly become part of a competition to see who could fuck the fastest. Ann’s fluids were splashing as her vagina pulled from Joker’s rod, adding to the mess they were already making of his seat. “Oh god…” whined Ann, her forehead resting atop his. “I think I’m going to cum…”

With a gasp, Ann realized how short they were for time, with two minutes left before they arrived at their destination. Aware of how much they had to do in such little time, the blonde bucked harder against Akira, taking him by surprise while the friction inside her snatch was enough to send him over the brink. Pushing his face into Panther’s breasts, Joker muffled his voice as he ejaculated inside his classmate.

“Here, quick!” Makoto said, pushing the towel under Ann to avoid any further spillage among them. As Queen fixed her uniform and pulled her panties back up, getting out of the way before her teammates came. Ann pushed her head into Akira’s shoulder, gushing onto the towel as it absorbed her fluids on impact. Akira groaned as his seed sprayed into her snatch, filling the canal up nice and quickly. Despite having cum a second time, there was still enough jizz to fill Panther up, with it spilling out around his member.

Ann sighed of relief, grabbing a bottle of water from her backpack after putting the now soggy book away. They had just enough time to fix themselves up, with the train just arriving after they put the towel away.

Once they arrived and left the train, Akira found neither Makoto or Ann saying a word to him, concerning the team leader. He felt as though taking over for the businessman they expected to see might have set them off, even if they seemed to have fun with him. Takamaki’s brow was especially furrowed, likely annoyed with the shorter amount of time they had on the ride to school.

Joker was snapped from that worry when Ann slapped his arm, expecting to get a lecture from her or even Makoto. “Hey…” she said, her lips slowly turning into a curled smile. “Next time, I go first, okay?”

“Right, sure!” Akira said, relieved that she wasn’t upset with him. Ann went ahead, leaving Makoto and him to walk side by side to Shujin. “What a relief.”

“I admit, I had a good time,” Makoto said, “but maybe next time, we’ll schedule something instead of suddenly taking over? At least let the businessman have one full session with us, the poor guy must be going wild after this happened twice.”

“Guess I did get a little overly anxious…” Akira said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to be informed when I post new stories or update others, follow me on Twitter at HEroicFizzer.


End file.
